The Twilight Twenty Five: Round Four
by stolenxsanity
Summary: A variety of Jasper-centric one-shots and/or drabbles written for The Twilight Twenty-Five over a 3 Month period. Ratings, Genres, POV's and pairings will vary.
1. Hello! Is it me you're looking for?

...

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #01  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Bella, BPOV  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

...

I hung off the couch upside down, my legs resting on the back and my mussed up hair floating just above the ground. My cheeks ached from the almost-permanent grin that had taken over my face what felt like hours ago. Time had all but ceased to exist since I'd opened the front door earlier in the evening to find Jasper standing there, a bottle of whiskey in one hand and the letter I'd hidden in his notebook in the other. His eyes were rimmed red and swollen. I knew it wasn't a symptom of the liquor he held. His breath was clear of the sickly-sweet scent that I'd come to associate with the amber colored liquid that sloshed around its glass confines. I was struck speechless for half a second as we just stared at each other silently, the only sounds permeating our little bubble coming from behind the walls and closed doors of my neighbors. It wasn't that I didn't have anything to say, I just didn't want to put a voice to those thoughts for fear that this was all just a hallucination borne from sleepless, tear-filled nights, and he'd disappear as soon as I opened my mouth to speak.

And then, as if a switch had flipped, Jasper had stepped forward and closed the space between us quickly. The bottle he'd been grasping landed on the carpeted floor with a dull thud and his free hand clutched at my waist. He pulled me closer, almost impossibly so, as his mouth met mine. The kiss was all teeth and tongue, fast strokes and sharp nips as we converged seamlessly, as if everything that had happened in the past week no longer existed. Without thought, my arms had wound themselves around his neck, tugging and pulling and gripping him oh so tight. I never wanted to let go, never wanted to be separated from him again. Breathy moans escaped as we continued to kiss, my feet moving us backward, into the warm confines of my apartment, and my foot kicked out aimlessly toward the door. The resounding slam had startled us, albeit briefly, and we'd slowly separated. Fingers lingered over bare flesh before pulling back completely.

I'd never expected him to return the way he did, having read it, my feelings that scrawled across a flimsy piece of paper. I remembered writing it as tears streaked down my face, dripping soundlessly from my chin, the tip of the pen digging and ripping with the added pressure on the words I'd needed to emphasize. By the time I'd finished bearing my heart and soul, the page was slightly crumpled, torn in some spots, and splattered with blotches of ink from where my tears had fallen and smeared the words I'd been afraid to give him. That fear had been the reason he'd left in the first place, and even though it had hurt, I understood why. He couldn't fight someone that wasn't there physically, and constantly living in the shadow of a ghost had brought us both more heartache than I knew what to do with. Jasper's solution had been to run, the very thing that he'd been trying to keep me from doing for the better part of the last year. Logical or not, it had worked, and I'd finally been honest with him

Against all odds, and despite the fact that I thought I'd lost him forever, Jasper was here, only a few feet away puttering around in the kitchen. The grin on his face mirrored my own and as he caught my eye for what felt like the millionth time in the span of only a few minutes, a giddy sort of laughter bubbled up from deep inside my chest.

_I loved him_, and he finally knew.

Lifting my legs, I flipped off the couch, landing on the carpet knees first. Pausing for a brief moment to regain my bearings, I laughed softly to myself in surprise. Somehow, I'd managed to complete the move without injuring myself in the process.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked, his southern drawl laced with a hint of amusement as his movements stilled.

"I'm just … happy," I responded, grinning wider. "Almost impossibly so. I feel _free_, untouchable; like I could do anything I wanted right now and _not_ fail."

"Is that why you're on the floor?" His question was paired with an arched eyebrow and I playfully glared at him as I stood and brushed my knees off, the action more reflexive than necessary.

"Laugh if you must," I responded, my head tilted upward with a feigned air of condescension.

Distracted, I hadn't noticed Jasper's movements until he was standing right in front of me, his palms hot on my skin where my shirt had ridden up. "I like it," he murmured as his fingers flexed, digging into my flesh. "And I love you…"

At his words, I felt my breath catch in my throat. My eyes flickered between his, reading the inherent truth in them, and I exhaled slowly. "I love you, too," I replied quietly, the words still feeling foreign in my mouth, even though I meant them more than I ever had before; more than I ever would again.

"I know." It was simple fact, a whispered acknowledgment of the words I'd given him on paper, and highlighted by the smile that pulled up the corners of his lips before they were on mine. I felt his hands moving, palms splayed out across my lower back and sliding upward, lifting my shirt with it. Gripping the hem of the thin cotton material, I completed the task for him, pulling it up and over my head before letting the fabric fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. His mouth curved into a smirk at the action, and he leaned his head back, letting his eyes move over my body, and the bare flesh of my abdomen and chest.

"No bra?" The question was rhetorical, but even if I'd wanted to answer, he didn't give me a chance to. The next few minutes passed in a flurry of heated kisses and discarded garments until we were both standing in the middle of my small living room completely naked. I could feel his cock, hard and hot between us, pressed into my stomach as he moved us back toward the couch. Our breaths were heavy and harsh, and our hands were everywhere, trying to touch as much of each other as possible. Fingers tangled in loose strands of hair, palms ran up and down chests and backs, fitting over every curve and grasping at sweat-slicked skin, teeth and mouths and tongues nipped, sucked and licked at inch upon inch of bare flesh.

"Bedroom or …" The implied question trailed off into silence as Jasper brushed his lips over my neck slowly, back and forth, making my knees buckle.

"Don't care," I breathed in response as my nails dug into his back, and one leg hitched up and over his hip. A groan rumbled up from deep within his chest at the contact, and the friction, the movement caused, before he lifted me off the floor. Both legs automatically wrapped around his waist and I moaned loudly, the sound muffled as I buried my face into the crook of his neck. I could feel his erection pressed against where I really wanted it to be as he moved through the apartment, grasping and kneading my backside with every step.

By the time we reached the bedroom, and I was bouncing lightly on the soft mattress, I was desperate for him. The look in his eyes, and the expression on his face, let me know that he felt exactly the same way. Shuffling backward, I crooked my finger, urging him forward. A smile flickered across my lips as he followed, crawling up the bed toward me until I was caged beneath his body, between his arms, and against the headboard. My entire body felt like it was ablaze as I urged him closer with my hands on his shoulders. I needed to feel him on top of me, around me, _inside _me, and I needed it _now_.

"Please…" I whimpered, trailing off as I pulled his face to mine and peppered kisses along his jaw line and up to his ear. "I need you, Jazz… I _missed_ you. So much…"

A deep inhale, and Jasper's warm breath across my cheek, was the only response I got before he spread my legs further apart and situated himself between them. "I missed you, too," he murmured after a moment, his finger idly tracing concentric patterns across my stomach, moving lower with each pass. "I didn't think that…" He shook his head, seemingly at a loss for words. He didn't need to put voice to his thoughts, though. I understood.

"I know," I whispered, the sound barely audible as I echoed his earlier statement.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** Thanks to **naelany** for pre-reading/beta'ing, as per usual. And thank you all for reading this, and future posts here.

**What is "The Twilight Twenty-Five?"**  
The Twilight Twenty-Five – or TT25 – is a LiveJournal community that challenges the authors who have signed up to write twenty-five one-shots and/or drabbles using predetermined prompts as a starting point over a three month period. A drabble is defined as a work of fiction that is no more or no less than one-hundred words, even while, in this context, a one-shot is defined as a work of twific that is a minimum of 1K words.

**Where can I find this LiveJournal Community?**  
The link is posted on my FFn profile.


	2. Can You Make it Hot For Me?

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Acquiesce  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Bella, JPOV  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

"Jasper… I want… can I…?"

The incomplete question trailed off into a breathy moan as she stared at me, bottom lip caught firmly between her teeth.

I smirked, my head inclining slightly in agreement.

A loud groan ripped from my chest as her fingers fluttered over my cock, her touch tentative at first before she wrapped her palm around me.

"_Fuck, Bella_…"

My voice was low as I gripped the sheets; the visual and manual stimulation both too much and not enough at the same time.

I wanted her to keep going, but I wanted to be inside of her.


	3. I Don't Wanna Think Anymore

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Bliss  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: N/A, JPOV  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

There was a pleasant burn in my throat and chest as I exhaled slowly, savoring the lightheaded feeling.

It'd been far too long since I'd indulged like this. My attempt at quitting, it seemed, had been nothing but a passing phase.

Bringing the joint to my lips again, I inhaled deeply. Holding the smoke in my lungs, I relished in the cloudy haze of chemically induced euphoria.

A disgruntled huff from my right drew my attention. Turning, I quirked an eyebrow in question as my mouth turned up into a lazy grin.

"Will you stop fucking bogarting that shit, Jazz?"


	4. If It's Not Rough it Isn't Fun

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Collapse  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Edward, JPOV  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

"_Fuck_, Jazz…"

A string of near incoherent curses followed as Edward's entire body stilled above my own.

My fingers dug into his shoulders, the skin white beneath them.

He was beautiful in the throes of passion, a fact that he denied vehemently.

Still, there'd never be any truer words spoken. I always found myself desperately trying to keep my eyes open long enough to watch him fall apart above me.

Despite the fact that I wanted to bask in the moment of pleasure.

Exhaling slowly, he granted me one of his infamous crooked smiles before rolling to my side, spent.


	5. But I Can't Stop Staring

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Damp  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Bella, BPOV  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

He was covered in a light sheen of sweat whenever I saw him, hair plastered to his forehead and darker in some spots than it was in others.

_Jasper_ I reminded myself mentally, remembering the name the receptionist had greeted him with on another day.

This did little to take away from the fact that he was gorgeous.

A small smile flickered across his lips every so often for what appeared to be no reason at all.

He was alone. None of the other patrons seemed to be taking any sort of special interest in his presence.

They never did.


	6. Love is All That Matters

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Defile  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Bella, BPOV  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

I woke slowly, disoriented.

The sounds emanating from the direction of the kitchen – the banging of pots and pans, and the slamming of doors and drawers – finally pulled me from the last remnants of unconsciousness.

With a soft sigh, I patted Jasper's side of the bed, noting the chill that met my fingertips.

He'd been awake for awhile and, apparently, was intent on destroying my safe haven.

Again.

With one last yawn, I got up.

I gasped at the mess I found once I reached him.

"Sorry B," he murmured, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "I just wanted to surprise you."


	7. We Believed We Could Touch the Sky

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #07  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Alice, EsPOV  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

I watched the boys through the kitchen window, all three of them sporting matching grins of excitement. Today was Jasper's twelfth birthday, and even though he'd had the option of a big get-together with his friends from school and around the neighborhood, he'd requested something a lot more low key instead. This didn't surprise me, of course. Unlike his older brothers, Emmett and Edward, Jasper was much more laid back. A backyard camp-out with his brothers, and the girls from across the street – with Carlisle chaperoning, of course – was the only kind of a celebration he'd wanted.

Carlisle and I had been more than happy to oblige.

It brought a smile to my face to see them now, getting ready for the night ahead as they traversed the backyard gathering rocks and firewood. Back and forth they went, occasionally disappearing into the thicket of trees that bordered the property only to emerge moments later with victorious smiles on their faces and an armful of loose sticks – some thick, others thin, but all perfect for the kindling that would be required later in the evening when they were ready to get warm, roast marshmallows and, if all went as planned, tell scary stories.

A knock at the front door, followed by the ringing of the bell echoing throughout the entire house, pulled my attention away from Jasper. He'd been standing in the middle of the open space, hands planted firmly on his hips, as he operated as overseer of everything going on around him. I chuckled to myself as I quickly moved from my spot at the counter, abandoning the night's rations of sandwiches and hot dogs ready for the grill.

The girls stood on the front porch, arms laden with a variety of supplies, and sweet smiles on each of their faces as I greeted them with hugs. Their family had moved in across the street about six months prior and, almost immediately, the boys had taken a liking to them. This had, of course, relieved Carlisle and I. While they weren't exactly social pariahs – far from it, really – they were rather choosy about whom they spent their time with, or gave their attentions to. We'd learned early on that, for the most part, they preferred each other's company over that of their peers. That had changed rather quickly the day a front yard game of catch had ended with a baseball through the front window of the Swan home and Rose had come storming out the door and tossed it back to a star struck Emmett.

"_She throws better than Edward _and_ Jasper_," he'd exclaimed as they'd come inside, though a sheepish grin quickly replaced the look of awe.

From that point on, the six of them had been near inseparable. The connection between Emmett and Rose, or even Edward and Bella, paled in comparison to that of Jasper and Alice, though.

Shaking my head to clear it of the errant thoughts, I ushered the girls inside. "The boys are out back if you want to join them," I stated, closing the door behind me and following them back toward the kitchen. "They've been out there all day, getting ready."

With a chorus of "thank you's," the girls piled their belongings on the table before slipping out the sliding glass door and I returned to my previous task of food preparation and watching from afar. The trio immediately split up as they hit the lawn, each going in their own direction and I smiled at the easy camaraderie between each pair, though my focus immediately returned to Jasper.

And Alice.

As loathe as I was to believe that they were meant to be together, especially at such a young age when they both had a lifetime of experiences to look forward to beyond what was currently taking place, and beyond the bubble in which they currently existed, it was difficult to not see that they complimented each other well. Where Jasper was quiet, and content to remain on the periphery – traversing the background as it were – Alice was a force to be reckoned with; an entity in and of herself with more energy than any one person should ever have.

She brought Jasper out of his shell in ways that not even his brothers had been able to accomplish and according to her parents, he was the only one able to successfully calm her down.

The sound of raucous laughter drew my attention to the scene unfolding outside the confines of the warm kitchen. Lifting my head from the ingredients haphazardly spread out over the counter, my eyes searched for what had caused such a reaction from the six children under my care. It was the sight of Alice, arms lifted in a V-shape, her tiny fists clenched tightly and a wide grin on her cherubic face as she stood above Jasper. Both her feet were planted firmly on either side of his body as he lay beneath her, head thrown back and loud laughter spilling from his throat. A stray, abandoned football lay forgotten on the ground beside Jasper's head.

Even though I couldn't see them clearly from my vantage point, and because of the distance, I could picture the way his bright blue eyes danced with mirth when he was happy – _truly_ happy – and a grin spread across my own face. While he'd been happy before, it was easy to see the difference that Alice, and her presence in his life, had made. It was heartwarming, and made me all the more grateful for the appearance of our relatively new neighbors all those months ago.

"Almost done?" The question once again stilled my wayward thoughts and I turned toward Carlisle, smiling.

"Just about." My reply was quick as I finished up, stacking the sandwiches on a tray and handing it off to my husband. The packages that he'd walked in with sat on the table. Bags of chips and hot dog buns, along with the ingredients to make s'mores and a variety of snacks, spilled from their confines.

"I'll be out in a few, once I've got all of this prepared for them," I continued after a moment. "You go on and start the grill. The children are already out back, being their usual selves."

"How did I get roped into chaperoning this little get together again?" Carlisle asked with a dramatic huff as he playfully rolled his eyes.

"I'll be out there all night too," I responded, nudging him in his side with my elbow. "At least until it's time for me to go to bed. I prefer soft mattresses, thank you very much."

With a soft, barely audible scoff, Carlisle planted a kiss on the top of my head before walking out the still open sliding door. I listened as he interacted with the kids, convincing Emmett to help him with the grilling while instructing Edward and Jasper in the proper way to set up a campsite. The playful banter between everyone went back and forth, interspersed with soft giggles from the girls and loud guffaws from the boys.

It was a sound that I hoped I'd be hearing often.

Glancing around the kitchen once more, I picked up the second tray that I'd separated Carlisle's purchases into and made my way out the door as well. The sun was just beginning its descent behind the trees and I paused for a moment to watch. The pinks and purples and oranges that lit up the sky were the perfect backdrop to what I was sure would be a perfect night for all involved. Shaking myself from the errant thoughts, I continued my short trek across the deck and joined Carlisle at the table beside the grill, setting the provisions down. The two older boys were on them almost the moment they hit the table, Rose and Bella following close behind.

I watched them for a moment before turning my attention to Jasper. He and Alice were sitting together just outside the open flap of the tent. Her head was resting on his shoulder as she spoke. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I could see the movement of her lips and the way Jasper's twitched at the corners as he tilted his head back. A serene expression had taken over his face, and I thought back over the past twelve years, trying to remember if I'd ever seen him look so utterly content and whole before she'd come along.

They continued talking for a bit longer, seemingly unaware of the world around them, before Jasper stood and offered a hand to Alice. Her responding smile was blinding as she slid her palm into his, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She stumbled slightly, tripping over her feet and falling into Jasper's chest as the movement propelled her forward. Without a moment of hesitation, he righted her and I could vividly picture the look of concern that would flicker across his face as he looked her over, making sure she was okay while he brushed the loose strands of hair from her face.

If there was one thing that I knew for certain, even before watching the largely intimate scene that had taken place, it was that all three of my boys took after their father in many ways, but especially in this one. They were gentleman. None more so than Jasper, though, which wasn't at all surprising. It was something that I attributed to his proclivity to watch and listen more than he interacted, verbally or otherwise.

Even though he was only twelve years old, I was confident that this was one of the traits that would stick with him for the rest of his life. Pride surged through me as both he and Alice walked toward their siblings, hand in hand, with bright smiles on their faces.

I knew in that moment, and without a doubt, that Jasper would be just fine.


	8. Got That Warm, Fuzzy Feeling

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Demure  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Bella, JPOV  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

She's always on the periphery of our group of friends, hanging back from the crowd.

I know she's shy, worried she won't fit in because she's the new girl.

I like her a lot, though.

Sidling up beside her, I light a cigarette. The way the side of her arm presses against mine sends a shock through me.

"Bella," I greet with a slight nod, smirking as her face flushes.

She turns away slightly, a soft "_Jasper_" rolling off her tongue.

I want to reach out and touch her but the fear that she'll run off stops me.


	9. Be Good or Be Good At It

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Elixir  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Bella, BPOV  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

His bright blue eyes are focused on my mouth.

I watch as his tongue peeks out. Slowly, it runs between the plump flesh of his lips.

Before I can form a coherent thought, they're pressed to mine.

Soft and firm at the same time.

His fingers dip beneath the hem of my shirt as he pulls me closer, the skin rough against my own.

I moan softly at the sensation.

Even though I'm not entirely sure what we are to each other, I know that I like this.

He makes me feel better than I have in a long time.


	10. Underneath the Blood Stained Gown

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Feign

Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Maria, JPOV  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

Calculating my enemies' next move, I step to the left before dodging in the opposite direction.

I sense his surprise, then fear, as I catch him from behind.

In one smooth movement the entire battlefield is filled with the high-pitched sound of his head being ripped from his shoulders.

Tossing it to the side, I methodically separate the remaining limbs from his body.

Maria is by my side a moment later, lips turned up into a sneer as she inspects my work.

"Buen trabajo, mi amor_._"

Her lips are on mine a moment later, hard and fast.

Desperate.

I reciprocate.

* * *

**A/N: **"_Buen trabajo, mi amor._" = "_Good job, my love."_


	11. I Seen Nights Full of Pain

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Hollow  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Bella, JPOV  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

I stalked through the woods with careful steps, my mind completely devoid of thought.

Even though I already knew that Edward was gone, that he'd left Bella behind because of my mistake, my inability to control the demons inside, I was still careful.

I was supposed to have left already too, with Alice and the rest of the family. I couldn't, not without seeing her first.

Without apologizing.

The lack of emotion worried me, though. Her scent was in the air, and I knew she wasn't far.

But I couldn't feel anything.

It was like she'd just completely shut down.


	12. Can't Nobody Do Your Body Like This

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Push  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Edward, EPOV  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

His fingers are digging into my hips as he presses forward, sheathing himself inside me completely.

A moan rips from my throat at the sensation before the sound dissolves into nonsensical panting and the sound of skin slapping together.

The sensation is amazing.

I can see him in the mirror that hangs from the wall opposite the bed, all taut lines and straining muscles.

His dark blonde hair hangs into his face. The eyes I know so well – the storm of blue and gray – are focused on where we're connected.

"_Fuck_," he hisses loudly, teeth clenched together, as he comes.


	13. Out From Under

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #13  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Bella, BPOV  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

My hand was tightly clasped within Jasper's as we sat in the woods behind his house.

If there was one thing I knew about him, it was that he was the calmest individual I knew

Today, though, his entire demeanor worried me.

Brushing a hand through his hair, he opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. His eyes cut to me briefly, a wan smile flickering over his face.

"I just – I wanted to tell you that…" He finally started again, voice barely audible as he spoke.

Meeting his gaze, I nodded for him to continue.

"I'm gay."


	14. Forever Mine, Ever Mine, Ever Mine

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Quixotic  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Bella, JPOV  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

My hand was shoved deep into my pocket, fingers curled around the box concealed within its depths.

It was our third anniversary and I'd done everything I could to make the night special for her.

There were candles, roses, a romantic dinner, and a half-full bottle of wine waiting to be finished.

All of which she'd grinned and gushed over repeatedly.

The real surprise, though, was the engagement ring I'd yet to give her.

Meeting her gaze, I took a deep breath as I smiled shakily and pulled my hand out.

It was now or never.

"Will you marry me?"


	15. You Are Always on My Mind

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Return  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Alice, JPOV  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

My thoughts were all over the place as we waited for the confirmation that everything was well.

If anything happened to Alice, there was no way that I'd be able to forgive myself, or live without her.

Edward's life wasn't the only one at stake.

Over the course of the past few hours, I'd cycled through every known emotion, and I knew that my own anxieties were affecting my families.

I couldn't seem to control them.

There wasn't a person – vampire or otherwise – that meant more to me than my wife.

I _needed_ her to come back in one piece.


	16. I Was Counting On Forever

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Ripple  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Bella, BPOV  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

My reflection was warped as I stared into the lake, an array of small circles pulsing outward as each tear fell.

I'd never felt more lost in my life.

I could picture his face in my mind with perfect clarity.

The way he'd laughed before he'd left, his bright blue eyes dancing with mirth, were seared into my memory.

Jasper had been my first love, my _only_ love.

A strangled sob tore from my throat as I rocked back and forth, the sound of the police officer's voice ringing in my head.

"_Isabella Whitlock… there's been an accident… we're sorry…"_


	17. Put You in a Song

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Simple  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: N/A, JPOV  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

My fingers moved over the strings, picking out the chords easily, as I played.

It was her song; the only song that I ever played lately.

Even when I tried to deviate from the uncomplicated melody, the music that built me up and broke me down simultaneously, I couldn't do it.

The soft tune filled the small room that I sat in, reminding me of everything that I'd given up when I left Alice, and the rest of the Cullens.

Every note I drew from the instrument felt like a dagger through my chest as the memories came flooding back.


	18. If You Don't Tell, I Won't Tell

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Stagger  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Bella, JPOV  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

The press of her lips to mine left me reeling as I clutched her waist, my fingers flexing against the bare skin.

I'd dreamt about this moment frequently, but the reality was something else entirely.

This was me and her, warm, willing bodies moving together, stumbling over too quick feet and scattered furniture.

She was my brothers' girlfriend, and my girlfriends best friend but I wanted her more than I'd ever wanted anyone – Alice included.

My fingers tangled into her hair, tugging and gripping, holding her closer as we fell to the bed.

In that moment, nothing existed but us.


	19. Dream About the Days to Come

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #19  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Bella, BPOV  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

My fingers were pressed to the glass as I watched, and waited.

I didn't know what I was waiting for, exactly, but I couldn't bring myself to leave the airport just yet.

Knowing that Jasper had just left for the next eighteen months was a difficult, and bitter, pill to swallow.

With a prayer for his safe return home on my tongue, I stepped back.

With one hand resting protectively atop my stomach, I turned and maneuvered my way through the dense crowd.

Even though I didn't want to go home, I needed to leave.

I needed to be alone.


	20. Why Did it Have to Be My Best Friend?

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Stolen  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Bella, BPOV  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

If I had to pinpoint the exact time that I'd fallen in love with Jasper, I wouldn't have been able to.

It wasn't something that happened overnight.

The change in my feelings toward him had been gradual, a slow build into a rushing crescendo.

He'd been my best friend for years, the guy that I told all my secrets to without worry or fear of judgment.

I'd even been the one to introduce him to Alice.

In my head, though, he'd always been mine.

Now, every glance and fleeting touch felt like a moment that didn't rightfully belong to me.


	21. Fall in Line

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Surface  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: N/A, JPOV  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

On the outside I was Jasper Whitlock, the All-American football player – quarterback and captain with a litany of college teams vying for my attention.

Pretending was easy – natural, even – and I did it without thought.

But, everything was a façade.

Coming out wasn't an option.

Over time, I'd learned to play the role that my parents wanted me to play flawlessly, and I could follow orders better than anyone I knew.

It was what I had to do in order to get out of the small town that I'd grown up in, and away from the small-minded individuals it harbored.


	22. To Survive

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Trap  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: N/A, JPOV  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

My steps were slow and calculated as I moved through the forest.

The burning in my throat had reached a fevered pitch, and I didn't need a mirror to know that my eyes were pitch black.

Various scents assaulted me, taunting and teasing with the rich aroma of warm blood.

I knew what I was after, though.

I could hear and feel the heavy thudding of its racing pulse.

He stalked me just as I stalked him.

A smirk crept across my face as I came to a standstill and dropped into a crouch.

He was as good as mine.


	23. The Damned Walked in Beside Her

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Under  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: N/A, JPOV  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

The emotional maelstrom I felt from my prey was too much.

Her despair.

Her pain.

Her confusion.

Even as me teeth skimmed along her neck, readying myself for the kill, she still struggled in my hold.

Desperation poured from her in stifling waves, and I could smell the tears that leaked from her eyes, running down her cheeks in thin rivulets.

The emotions echoed her pleas.

Everything she threw at me was magnified by my own gift, and projected back on her.

It was a never-ending cycle of utter torment, and I was floundering beneath the weight of it all.


	24. Make His Thoughts Their Own

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Wander  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Bella, JPOV  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

It's easy for me to appear to be unaffected when she's around.

As much as I want her, the rational side of me knows that it will never happen.

It's not just her body that I'm after, though

Her blood calls to me just as much as it does Edward.

If he's read it in my thoughts during those moments where my careful control has slipped, he hasn't let on.

I try to remain content with my fleeting glances, the errant smiles she gifts me with, and my vivid imagination.

But, I don't know how much longer that'll be enough.


	25. The Way That Love's Supposed to Be

…

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #25  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper/Alice, JPOV  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

…

Turning off the tap, I pushed myself up off the edge of the tub.

The candles were already lit, and her favorite eucalyptus scented bubble bath had already been mixed into the warm water.

Alice was the only thing missing now, and she didn't know that I was back yet.

I'd wanted to surprise her.

At the sound of the front door opening and closing, I smiled to myself.

Soft, tentative footsteps met my ears, followed by a quick intake of breath as she appeared in the doorway.

Her eyebrows were furrowed as a grin spread across her face.

"Jazz?"


End file.
